Dark Kingdom
by Onyxonshine
Summary: Yukino had been kidnapped by someone. Erza, Lucy, Minerva and Kyouka all set out to get her back, but from a large place known as the Dark Lands. What is going to happen to them while they are there? Signs of rape!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was in a book store but then she spotted a book that had title that caught her eye.

**Kings and Queens of the Dark Kingdom and of the Darklands**

As a child Lucy had heard of of the Dark Kingdom but she thought that everything about the Dark Kingdoms were just stories and legends like Zeref was but then she saw that there was a large book about the leadership history.

Luck picked the book up and began to skim through the list of names on the table of contents page.

**Kings:**

**Count Dracuvania (Dracula)**

**Sir Keitaran**

**Great Prince Phoenix**

**King Calixen**

**Grand King Castaso**

**The Great Cenek**

**Queens:**

**Queen Serkura**

**Queen Niravis**

**Great Queen Elektra**

Lucy just stared at the page but then she wondered who the king or queen of the Dark land was. She brushed if off and went to the page that had all sort of quotes of these passed on leaders then began to read them.

"**Silence is the strongest scream, but no one can hear it." - Queen Niravis**

"**If you had listened to the law, you would be alive right now." -Grand King Castaso**

"**You are dead but you do not know it." - King Count Dracuvania**

"**You do not know me, but I am known as the Bloody Myth Woman." - Serkura**

"**You dare to sleep in my sight, then that is your death bed." - Great Queen Elektra**

Lucy stopped reading the quotes as she trembled where she stood.

"They are known as the most dangerous serial killers but I think they live far away from this place."

Lucy closed the book and put it back and then left the store. When she got out of the store she saw Erza and Minerva rushing to her.

"Erza? Minerva?"

"Is something wrong?"

Erza looked at her.

"Lucy, have you seen Yukino anywhere?!"

Lucy trembled.

"N-No why?"

Minerva looked away.

"Just recently I came back from a mission but I saw that my guild had been attacked by someone then I saw that Yukino was missing as well."

Erza looked at Minerva.

"Did you see any traces of the person who attacked your guild?"

Minerva looked away.

"Yes but it was just a kanji that meant 'Darkness' but I don't know what that means."

Lucy blinked.

"A blood kanji symbol that means Darkness?"

Both women looked at Lucy who was looking at a book that had kanji translations in it. When she found it Erza raised a brow.

"That crest kind of looks like the crest from Tartaros."

Erza frowned then looked away.

"If we were to speak with any of them it would have to be Kyouka, since she's the leader of the Nine Demon Gates."

They nodded then they left to the prison that the last remaining demon was held.

When they got there they went straight to Kyouka's cell. Inside of the Cell, Kyouka didn't look at them.

"What do you want, Erza?"

Erza frowned.

"Tell us everything you know about this guild."

Kyouka looked at them then she saw the kanji.

"That's a guild you honestly don't want to mess with."

Minerva reached into the cell with one hand while the other hand was coated in her magic.

"Tell us where they are!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"My friend was taken by them."

Kyouka closed her eyes.

"Hate to break this to you but once someone is captured by anyone from that guild, they are as good as dead."

Erza frowned at Kyouka.

"Just tell us."

"They are located in the darker half of the world, so far past the Zone Triangle sea."

Erza nodded then she cut the cell door open.

"Since you seem to know about this guild that must mean you know their system."

Kyouka gave a bored look at Erza then replied.

"Only their law but this doesn't mean I'm helping you."

Erza looked away.

"Not really, you are telling us where it can be found."

Kyouka looked away but then she looked at them.

"Alright fine, I'll tag along but don't think we're friends."

They all agreed then they left to the ships. They got onto a ship and had the ship sailed to the Darklands.

On the way there Lucy looked ahead out at the open water then she looked at Kyouka.

"By any chance what are the names of the Darklands?"

Kyouka still had her eyes closed.

"Lucky for us, there aren't that many. There is the Land of Griffin, Land of Twilight, Land of Typhon and then the land of Venus. Between the Darklands and the Zone Triangle Sea is the River of Silence. When we reach the river of Silence do whatever it takes to stay quiet. Some of my subordinates didn't listen and he was killed."

Erza looked at her.

"What for?"

"If anything made a sound they re dead. We won't know until the fog is cleared."

Minerva looked ahead to see a large stone made pass.

"Is that it?"

Kyouka looked at the stone pass then nodded.

"Yes that is it."

All four of them remained silent as the went through the river of Silence.

**AN: I hope I made this story interesting. Please tell me what you all think and I will be posting it real soon, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

In the land of the Darkness there was a large black stone castle that was three times the size of the Royal Kingdom. This Dark Kingdom had lost and dark magic of their own but they were well aware of who the Black Wizard Zeref was but they didn't much attention about it. The land itself was being lead by the Grand Princess, Tarahkra.

Princess Tarahkra was a young woman, 19 to be exact. She had creame tanned skin and bright gleaming yellow eyes that had slits like a cat. She had long silk black hair that hung to her lower boack, on either side she had a strand of hair from her face and joining the two strands of hair were braids. She wore a no sleeve black dress that had a slit going up her left leg and on both arms she wore dark gray bands that were from her wrist to her biceps. She wore black heeled boots and around her head was a golden crown band.

Tarahkra was sitting in her throne thinking about what to do. She knew that it was her duty to make sure her land stays a haunting place and that also meant she would have to be a sadist. Takahkra was also unable to find a good supply for blood to keep her and her people fed with it.

She stood up and left out of her throne to go somewhere else in the Dark Kingdom. She went to an office room then looked up at all of the Kings and Queens before her. She smiled at the first King there was. The Founding Father King of the Dark Kingdom and the Dark lands was King Count Dracuvania, but he was known as King Count Dracula.

Tarahkra smiled at the painting of the first king of Darkness.

"He was a worthy leader and so was Queen Elektra."

Queen Elektra was the third Queen of Darkness. She was the main Queen that Tarahkra was fond of the most out of all the Darkness Queens.

"One of these days I will surpass my ancestors but as for now I must think of a way to keep the blood supply going."

She smiled then looked behind her back at all the Past Kings and Queens.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that no one in our land goes without blood."

Just then there was a knock at the door and she looked behind her.

"What is it?"

"Your Highness we have brought you gift from the magical lands."

Tarahkra blinked then looked away and spoke firmly.

"Alright. Take it to my chambers and have it on my bed."

"Yes, Your Highness."

With that the guard left. Tarahkra just stood there then she turned to keave to her chambers. She chose to do a short cut to her chambers because she was wondering what it was that her men had brought back for her.

When she got to her chambers she went to her bed and sat on it. Soon after that her chamber door opened and she looked up to see one of her guards bring in a girl about her age. The girl had silver hair that hung to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing a royal army uniform. The guard saw that Tarahkra was sitting on her bed then he bowed.

"Your Highness, my apologies."

Tarahkra waved it off then she looked at the silver haired girl.

"Let her go. I can take it from here."

The guard nodded then left her chambers. Tarahkra stood up from her bed then went to the wizard that was brought to her.

"Tell me your name, wizard."

"...Yukino..."

Tarahkra nodded then began to circle around Yukino like lion would to it prey.

"So Yukino if you're from the magical lands then that means you're a wizard, am I right?"

Yukino kept her head down.

"...yes your Highness..."

Tarahkra inwardly smiled then she stood in front of Yukino. She was wondering about Yukino's face but mostly her eyes. Tarahkra gently cupped Yukino's jawline and had her to look at her. Yukino didn't say anything then Tarahkra smiled.

"Such a beautiful girl you are."

Yukino didn't say anything then Tarahkra leaned closer to claim Yukino's lips with hers. As she was kissing her, Yukino's eyes were wide open and she tried to push herself away but fell back onto the bed. Tarahkra broke the kiss and looked at Yukino who was looking at her scared.

"The look in your eyes. It's perfect for me to see from my prey."

"...please..."

"Hm?"

"Please don't do this."

Tarahkra just looked at Yukino then she got off.

"For tonight I will allow you to rest but keep these words in mind. You belong to me."

Yukino didn't say anything then Tarahkra gently lifted Yukino off her bed.

"I will take you to your chambers."

With that she led Yukino to another large luxury room. Yukino went inside the room and Tarahkra smiled at at her.

"You will join me at dinner, I will have one of my henchmen to escort you both ways. I will see you then."

With that she left out of the room.

Yukino went to the bed and layed on it. As she layed on it she had tears streaming down her face.

'Someone...anyone...please help...'

**With Tarahkra**

Tarahkra was sitting her throne chair then she stopped to see that one of her henchman had arrived.

He had light tanned skin and his hair was in long cornrow braids that were mixed with black and golden brown hair that hung to his lower back. He wore a long sleeve cream brown shirt and black pants. He wore dark brown toe pointed boots.

"Lady Tarahkra, I have sensed that some wizards and a demon have have entered into the river of Silence."

"Is that so? In that case since they have demon with them, don't fight them until I have given the order. In the mean time I want you to escort my soon-to-be-mate to dinner and back to her room."

"Yes my Lady."

With that he left.

Tarahkra chuckled to herself then closed her eyes.

"Oh Yukino, I will make you mine and you will love me for as long as we breathe."

She opened her eyes and frowned as she recalled something.

"That is right, we do have more wizards and a demon coming here. Well since it's only one demon with this small group it will be a couple of days until they can find the right path."

She leaned back in her throne chair.

"This will be fun."

She smiled at the thoughts she was having but out of all of them she was looking forward to having Yukino all to herself.

**That night**

At dinner Yukino couldn't bring herself to talk and Tarahkra was a little annoyed with the silence but she recall making a promise to leave Yukino alone for the remaining of the night. Apparently, it wasn't easy to do because to Tarahkra, Yukino just looked so beautiful.

Soon Tarahkra stood up and went to Yukino who was looking at her.

Yukino on the other hand looked to her left and saw Tarahkra's face inches fro hers.

Yukino was scared but this time she had no where to run or move from her spot.

"Yukino, just looking at you is hard for me to keep myself controlled."

Tarahkra leaned closer and began to kiss and suck on Yukino's neck. Yukino whimpered as she felt her neck being attacked.

"N-No please, stop."

Tarahkra took a step back.

"I know, leave you alone until tomorrow."

Yukino didn't wait and ran out of there to get back to her chambers. Tarahkra looked away back at the table then punched a wall, making a large hole in it. Another henchman of hers came to her.

"My Lady is something wrong?"

Tarahkra looked at him.

"You do I get her to love me. I know that for now I lust her but I really want to be with her."

"It takes time, my Lady."

She gave a nod.

"Alright then, I'm turning in for the rest of the night."

She left the dinning hall and went to her chambers for the rest of the night.


End file.
